1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to fluid end manifolds for pumps and more specifically to modular fluid ends of high-pressure pumps having multiple chambers.
2. Description of the Related Art
The hydrocarbon production industry generally uses subsea well trees to flow subsea hydrocarbon well fluids in a hydrocarbon production field to a remote site from the seabed. The remote site can be a production platform, such as a floating production, storage and offloading (FPSO) vessel, a tension leg platform (TLP), semi-submersible platform, a Spar platform, or other platforms, as well as through a subsea flow line to a nearby surface installation, and other types of facilities. The subsea well tree typically connects with detachable couplings through risers to the appropriate vessel, platform or other remote site. In some installations, several well trees from different locations in the field can be linked to a central collection area to produce the fluid to the remote site.
In artic and other non-temperate environments, installations take special measures to protect the platforms installed over the production fields. The measures generally allow the platform to be disconnected from the well trees temporarily to allow the passage of icebergs, ice flows, storms and other potentially hazardous weather conditions, and then reconnect to the well trees after the hazard passes. An FPSO can be disconnected from the well trees as well.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,518 shows a platform for use in combination with a foundation affixable to a seabed to provide a fixed/movable marine structure system. The platform is capable of alternately existing in a fixed mode in which the platform is releasably coupled to the foundation, and in a floating mode in which the platform is uncoupled from the foundation. Such locations include areas subject to severe weather conditions and periodic intrusion of icebergs or ice floes. The patent indicates that the platform is intended for a particular site with the foundation and returns to the same foundation after the danger has passed so that production of the field can resume. The platform remains associated with the particular field as long as production continues, and then may be moved after production has ceased from the particular field.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,314 shows another example of a releasable platform due to icebergs and other potentially damaging conditions. A quick connect/disconnect system for an offshore oil/gas production platform is facilitated by a submerged connection header for the platform. The platform comprises a vessel with a lower connection bay. The vessel has the ability to be ballasted to position the connection bay either for connection or for transport toward and away from the connection header. The connection header houses the production lines and control lines and is positively buoyed and held in place by tension cables extending from the header bottom to the ocean floor. Upon the approach of icebergs and other hazardous conditions, the platform can be disconnected from the connection header, moved, and then returned to the connection header after the hazard to resume production.
It would be desirable to install well trees with a foundation and removable platform in a manner that protects the well trees in hazardous environments and improves over the state of the art for platform utilization.